Hitherto, a known example of a liquid discharge head uses a flow channel member including a plurality of discharge elements that discharges liquid; first discrete flow channels, each allocated for each one of the discharge elements; second discrete flow channels, each allocated for each one of the discharge elements; a first common flow channel extending from one side to another side in a first direction and connected commonly to the first discrete flow channels; a first opening for connecting the first common flow channel and the outside; a second common flow channel extending from the one side to the other side in the first direction and connected commonly to the second discrete flow channels; and a second opening for connecting the second common flow channel and the outside (see, for example, FIG. 12 in PTL 1). The discharge elements hold a meniscus of the liquid, and, on the basis of a signal transmitted from the outside, the liquid discharge head is driven to perform printing.